wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Medicinal guide to herbs
Notes Note that this is a work in progress. Ideas and input are more than welcome, and there is a discussion here: This will probably eventually be moved to a downloadable Google doc. Adder's Tongue A small thistle type plant. It is bright green in color and covered in small, stinging 'hairs'. They are extremely irritating and can cause swelling, blistering, and itching. The plant is named by the local Wolvar Tribe, who seem to run afoul of its effects with a rather... alarming frequency. However the risks are worth it. Wear protective gloves, for you will be stung while harvesting. As this plant grows mainly in temperate or tropical environments with softer, even soggy soil, it is relatively easy to pull. The roots are crushed, boiled, then distilled. The decoction is then boiled down until a suitable consistency and concentration is obtained. A strong decoction is good for asthma, dry cough and all pectoral diseases. The seeds possess anabolic and stimulant properties. One of the benefits of this particular herb over Gromsblood or Steelbloom is the significantly lower risk of serious side effects. The herb stimulates the adrenal glands resulting in a safer, albeit unsustainable boost in energy, strength, focus, and reflex. Unfortunately the effect is relatively short-lived and typically results in notable fatigue. Abuse of such potions can pose a serious health risk, but correct usage is not associated with any serious problems. Adder's Tongue is frequently used in conjunction with other herbs, namely clover. Goldclover in particular has strong alterative and antispasmodic properties, which in proper measurement complement Adder's Tongue nicely and help reduce side effects. Dosages are as follows: Powdered root, 1/2 to 1 dram. Fluid extract, 1-4 drams. Juice, 2-8 drams. Syrup or decoction, 1-2 drams. See Adder's Tongue Aloe Thistle Recently discovered in the lush, newly-formed wildlands of Desolace, this stemless, fibrous succulent bears many fleshy, cactus-like leaves. The spiny leaves grow upward and outward and taper to a long, narrow point. The variegated foliage ranges in color from deep greens to earthy yellows. Occasionally, red-tipped leaves have been seen. The flowers, typically bright red in color, grow generously from a tall stalk rising from the center of the plant. The leaves hold large quantities of water, in the form of a clear, glistening gel. Aloe Thistle is attributed to a variety of medicinal uses, though with relatively little study on most applications, one ought to proceed with caution. The plant appears to have tonic and alterative properties, as well as diuretic and purgative effects—that is to say, it has a strongly laxative effect if taken internally. A poultice may be applied to soothe and relieve burns, and the flesh may be consumed in small quantities to ease constipation or fluid retention. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 5 to 30 drops every 18 hours. Powdered extract, 1 to 5 grains every 18 hours. Decoction, ½ to 2 ounces. Tincture, ¼ to 2 drams. Ancient Lichen This so-called lichen is desceptively named, for while it does in fact resemble a creeping lichen, it is not, for lichen does not sprout stalk mushrooms. The "lichen" itself earns its name from its very great age, according to the denizens of Outland, from which it is native. This herb is similar to Grave Moss, except for being a fungus, and except for taking an exceptionally long time to grow. However, it inhabits the same sort of areas--places where death dwells. The fungus feeds off decaying matter, but does so very slowly. In fact it may be outpaced by other microbial life and therefore live a rather brief existence. Undisturbed and with no interference, however, as it frequently enjoys, this lichen can take decades or even centuries to do its work. This fungus has even been found on the large, lumbering fungal giants of Outland. Ancient Lichen has soothing, stimulating, tonic properties. It has been shown to provide a temporary and significant increase in pain tolerance, as well as mild increases in alertness and focus. It makes for a very effective pain killer and has been used in folk medicine among the Orcs and the Draenei for gastrointestinal issues, cardiovascular issues, illness, and to halt bleeding both internal and external. While this herb has serious potential its most common uses lie in urinary health and skin diseases. Dosages are as follows: Infusion, 4 ounces. Fluid extract, 1/2 - 2 drams. Decoction, 1-4 ounces. Powdered extract, 30-120 grains. Oil, 1/2 - 2 drams. See Ancient Lichen Arthas' Tears AKA Stratholme Lily This purple flower once grew densely near the city of Strathholme. Although they survived the Culling and the plague-born corruption of the land, the climate changes of the Sundering killed most of them. A few still linger, in remote corners of the world, but it seems that this plant will soon be only a memory. They are best known for their great beauty, but their main alchemical use is for a draught that allows the user to sense the closeness of undead. The irony of this has not gone unheeded. See Arthas' Tears Azshara's Veil Easily one of the more common seaweeds, this plant is found along costal regions from southwestern Kalimdor to the Tol Barad Peninsula. However it is most famous for the warm seas of Vashj'ir, where it grows in thick kelp forests and can reach hundreds of feet in length. Azshara's Veil is named for its beauty, as an homage to the legendary beauty of its namesake, the Highborne Queen. Azshara's Veil produces tiny air bubbles that, when released, become entwined among its muted-green, delicate, ribbon-like fronds, seemingly adorning the plant like tiny jewels. Azshara's Veil can prove difficult to harvest. The thick kelp forests are far too tough and mature to be of any practical use and are exceptionally dangerous to harvest. One can easily become entangled and drowned, and if the forest doesn't get you, the Naga will, for they hold the plant quite sacred. The younger, smaller plants and those growing in costal regions are significantly easier and safer to harvest, and the fresh, young fronds are much easier to work with. Azshara's Veil is used to produce a very potent tonic. It is good for the mind, encouraging memory and learning and has proven effective at combating senility. It promotes energy and alertness and provides a sense of clarity. It may be taken to increase attention span, focus, and deter tiredness. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 2-10 drops, up to four times daily. Powdered extract, 1/2 to 1 dram. Infusion, 4-6 drams in wineglass doses up to four times daily. See Azshara's Veil Azure Snapdragon Most varieties of snapdragon produce several spindly stalks around which spiral a multitude of colorful blooms. The azure variety, however, produces only one single stalk atop which grows a curiously large, bulbous flower, blue in color. The flower otherwise resembles the bloom of any other snapdragon. The plant's name is said to be derived from the flower's appearance, in that it vaguely resembles the closed jaws of a dragon. If one gently squeezes the sides of the flower, these “jaws” will appear to open or close. Snapdragons grow in fertile, well-drained soil. Most varieties prefer ample sunlight, but ever defiant, the Azure Snapdragon prefers cool, shaded areas. They are easily cultivated at home, with many domesticated and quite decorative varieties available. Infusion of the leaves may be used to treat mild to moderate fluid retention. Distillation or decoction of both leaves and flowers may be consumed for the treatment of moderate to severe cases of fluid retention and liver disease, or may be applied topically for jaundice. The distilled plant is also an effective treatment for inflammation of the eyes. A poultice of fresh leaves or flowers is sometimes applied to haemorrhoids, insect bites, rashes, or skin disorders. Fresh, dried, or otherwise, the plant proves an effective treatment for sores, ulcers, and blemishes. The Azure variety, more specifically, naturally possesses higher concentrations of these restorative properties, and has historically been valued as a ward against witchcraft and dark magics. Note: the essential oil possesses a bitter, acrid, and unpleasant taste and smell. Dosages are as follows: Infusion of 1 ounce (dried) to the pint of water or milk. Distillation or decoction, 8 drams. Fluid extract, 1/2 to 1 dram. Black Lotus Black Lotus has been described as a rather striking flower, for it is nearly black in color. It is also exceptionally rare. For most of its life cycle it is little more than a thorny stalk, and may bloom only a handful of times over the course of its perennial lifespan. The Black Lotus has been used traditionally as an ominous symbol of impending disaster, and is often associated with treachery, poison, and murder, and for very good reason. When ingested, it floods the body with a deady neurotoxin. Black Lotus used to be fairly prolific, but due to overharvesting and its relatively sluggish growth cycle supply simply has not kept up with demand. Medicinally Black Lotus has no peer, but practicality typically forces one to seek more realistic alternatives. A skilled alchemist can make use of the stamens, pollen, petals, and seeds by distillation and separating the venomous toxin, which should be promptly disposed. The remaining decoction is nothing short of legendary. Black Lotus extract promotes strong vitality, clarity of mind, mental sharpness, and focus. Alone the extract is little more than an obscenely expensive mood enhancer, but when properly processed and handled by a skilled alchemist or apothecary its effects can be increased dramatically. Black Lotus is primarily used in alchemical concoctions that ward against magic, clarify the mind, and in anabolic agents. Medicinally it is typically only used in the most severe of situations, such as cases involving magically induced curses, poisons, and diseases that do not respond readily to more traditional treatment. Dosages are as follows: Tincture, 5-15 drops. Infusion, 2-4 drams. Powdered extract, 1/2 - 2 grains. Fluid extract, 1-3 drops. See Black Lotus Blindweed AKA Mouse Ear, Marsh Flower This is a leafy plant with incised foliage. It flowers abundantly, ranging in shades of blue, pink, or purple in a single plant. The flowers have 7 petals and a bright yellow center. The foliage is lush green and covered in fine hairs, and their texture is said to be reminiscient of mouse ears. Blindweed grows rampant in warm, damp, marshy areas, particularly in loose, gravelly or sandy beds. It is easy to cultivate at home and a popular garden fixture. The juice from its bulbous, garlic-like root has strong magic-amplifying and conducting properties. The stem and leaves can be juiced, dried, or ground, and are an effective remedy for nosebleeds. The flower buds may be dried and ground into a fine powder and applied externally to wounds. This plant has a strong affinity for the respiratory organs. It is sometimes made into a syrup and given for pulmonary affections. There is a tradition that a decoction or juice of the plant hardens steel. Tonics from various parts and preparations of the plant are used in a number of invigorating, refreshing, and soothing potions. Dosages are as follows: Powder, 1/2 dram. Fluid extract, 1 dram. Juice, 1-2 drams. See Blindweed Bloodthistle Bloodthistle has bright green leaves with a soft, flexible spine at the tip and a bright red flower, the color of blood. It only grows in the kingdom of Quel'thalas, and its growth patterns correlate with the magical ebb and flow that permeates the land. The plant seems to rely heavily on the same magical properties that maintain a perpetual springtime, though the recent scourge taint on the land appears to have introduced some side effects to the plant's medicinal properties. Bloodthistle requires magical energy in order to grow and thus is impractical to cultivate at home. Due to the difficulty in obtaining this herb most turn to equally effective alternatives. The Sin'dorei, specifically, seem to be susceptible to Bloodthistle addiction, perhaps related to the plant's unmistakable magical properties. It is extremely important to note that Bloodthistle does not exhibit any potential for practical alchemical application though it does have its medicinal uses in folklore. Bloodthistle is antiseptic, and when rendered into a thick syrup it may be taken to treat serious infection. Dilutions act as topical sanitizers for minor injuries. Bloodthistle has proven to be highly addicting to the magically-inclined. Common side effects can range from mild withdrawal effects to the more severe, including fatigue, sweats, heart palpitation, aches and pains, nausea and vomiting, coughing fits, diarrhea, insomnia, anxiety, agitation, watery eyes, appetite loss, and/or depression. It has been heavily abused among the Sin'dorei population to control mana dependency. A safer, though less effective solution may lie in Mageroyal. There is some speculation that Bloodthistle may in fact be a once common variety of thistle warped and tainted over time by exposure to the arcane power of the Sunwell. This may also explain why most of its medicinal and arcane properties only have any real affect on the Sin'dorei--perhaps it is by design. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract of root, 1-2 drams. Fluid extract of leaves, 1-2 drams. Of the decoction of the stalk or infusion of flowers, 1-4 fluid ounces. See Bloodthistle Briarthorn Briarthorn is a shrub that grows in densely knotted, thorn-covered vines with a thick, woody outer coating. It prefers shady, dark areas, and has no leaves; it is often mistaken for being dead. In the center of the vine is a gooey sap that has incredible medicinal properties. According to legend, briarthorn grows in the places where the Ancient Agamaggan's blood was spilled ten thousand years ago, during the War of the Ancients. Appropriate protective equipment should be worn prior to harvesting as the spines are extremely sharp. This herb; much like swift thistle, and even found in similar locations, works as both a healing agent and an agent used commonly for mending even the worst of the wounds, including minor amputations. It can provide an increase in effectiveness when added to healing potions and salves. Sufficient concentration can mimic the legendary regenerative abilities of the trolls, especially when taken morning and night until the desired result is achieved. Combined with Mageroyal it can give clarity of mind and provide a further aid toward spellcasting. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 1/2 - 1 dram. Powdered herb, one gram. See Briarthorn Bruiseweed Most commonly found near structures or hillsides, Bruiseweed is a tall thistle plant with flowers that range from pale blue to faded purple. It grows best in partial shade. The plant owes its name to its flowers which release a special pigment-one that, when touched or rubbed on the skin, leaves a purplish, bluish stain that bears uncanny resemblance to a bruise. The chemistry of bruiseweed varies considerably between species, those who contain the compound scutellarin are the ones used in herbal medicine. The plant has been used for centuries by herbalists as an effective nerve tonic and sedative. Its common uses include relief of nervous tension, anxiety and nerve pain. Prep Methods are: infusions, tincture, dried or fresh herb. Tinctures made from the fresh herb are the optimal choice. Teas should be drunk hot with either young peacebloom blossom or sprinkling of dried stranglekelp. Combined with Briarthorn it produces an effective pain relever and regenerative stimulant. Combined with specific venoms it can produce an effective anti-venom. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 1/2 - 1 dram. 1-3 grains of powdered herb may be taken to relieve hiccups. Falling Sickness (epilepsy) may be treated with an infusion taken in half-teacup doses every few hours. The same infusion may be given in 1/2 teaspoon doses every few hours to soothe infant colic. See Bruiseweed Cinderbloom AKA Flaming Orchid This particular variety of orchid is aptly named due both to its warm, bioluminescent glow and the incredibly spicy flavor its oil imparts in the numerous concoctions for which it is famous. The plant consists of a low, dense, foliose bush from which grow delicate tendrils curling their way skyward. As these tendrils grow and strengthen they straighten into long, sturdy stalks atop which sprout the flowers. The flowers consist simply of two large, elongated petals that bloom from the lower half of the bud, spreading out just enough to gently cradle the stamens. Cinderbloom--the entirety of the plant--ranges in color from golden yellow to a fiery orange-red. Once harvested as the plant begins to wilt the glow fades and disappears. While Cinderbloom has very specific growing needs and is thus difficult to cultivate at home, it is nonetheless fast-growing and exceptionally numerous--supply should not be an issue. Cinderbloom is a potent tonic, adaptogen, and alterative. It may be used to calm the nerves, bring mental clarity, boost resistance to disease and magic, and promotes healing and good health. It may be taken as a gentle treatment for anxiety or nervousness, and promotes focus and memory. Dosages are as follows: Due to the severe heat of the oil Cinderbloom is typically with milk or as a tincture. Milk and alcohol both prevent the oil from sticking to the inside of the mouth and causing irritation. For those who do not mind the heat an infusion prepared with ginger and cinnamon taken in teacup doses is quite popular. Tincture, 2 tablespoonsful, three times per day. See Cinderbloom Deadnettle A long, angular, rough stem about an inch in diameter, that wraps around, underneath, and between nearby plants. Deadnettle is named after its appearance, for most of the year it appears quite dead. The plant is of course dormant, and briefly during the spring it is revitalized, turns green, sprouts leaves, and spreads. This nettle does not flower, instead it simply spreads out and roots amongst other plants where it is sheltered and, in turn, shelters many plants from grazing animals. It is almost a symbiotic relationship. Deadnettle can grow in nearly any climate, though it is found exclusively on the Northrend continent. Deadnettle has anabolic and tonic properties. It must be debarked and the softer core boiled down and distilled. The spring leaves and tender, new growth may be used in a strong infusion or decoction. Deadnettle strengthens the internal organs, particularly the adrenal glands and kidneys. A small dose taken daily provides stamina to endure a hectic workload. Larger doses provide increased benefit, though perhaps of shorter, more erratic duration. Dosages are as follows: Infusion, wineglass dose taken once daily. Decoction, half teacupful dose, taken once daily. See Deadnettle Doom Weed Looks like a type of pitcher plant. See Doom Weed Dragon's Teeth Dragon’s Teeth is a strange plant. It only grows in a specific region called the Worldbreaker’s Scar, in the Badlands. This valley was carved by Deathwing during his initial assault upon Azeroth, and these strange, white and red plants sprung up in his wake. Dragon's Teeth is easily identified as pale, greyish white incised leaves that turn reddish at the tips and along the edges. It grows in small clumps. Research is ongoing, but thus far this new plant has proven to be a more plentiful alternative to Wintersbite. Unfortunately it thus far appears pitifully devoid of practical medicinal potential. The oil coating the leaves is oddly cool to the touch, though an interesting chemical reaction between powdered Goldthorn bark and Dragon's Teeth Oil produces a warming, soothing effect. By contrast Dragon's Tooth oil combined with the catalyst Khadgar's Whisker provides a very viable alternative to frost oils and elixirs derived from Wintersbite. Dosages are as follows: Currently no dosage instructions as research is ongoing. See Dragons' Teeth Dreamfoil Dreamfoil is a green, shrubby plant growing roughly knee high. It has long, thin, incised leaves. It has long narrow spikes that flower through much of the year. The flowers are aromatic and come in a variety of colors, most commonly shades of purple or blue. Dreamfoil has been introduced to Outland as well. Dreamfoil has powerful warding properties; dried and hung in a doorway, it drives away vengeful spirits, and it can be used in a variety of alchemical warding potions, as well as elixirs that enhance one's spiritual focus, if the drinker is so inclined. Flowers of dreamfoil have a bitter taste and are used to treat infections. Children in particular are often given the dreamfoil plant as a cure for their colds or to ease problems with digestion and colic. The plant also has some healing properties. A bath prepared with this oil eases exhaustion, emotional pain and stress. Applied externally, it reduces bruising and speeds the healing of cuts. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 30-60 drops. Pressed oil, 30-60 drops. See Dreamfoil Dreaming Glory Since its recent discovery in the wastes of Outland, Dreaming Glory has become affectionately dubbed one of the most beautiful flowers to ever grow. Its soft, translucent petals glow with a golden luster, and its pollen like heavenly stardust. In contrast to the flower's beautiful delicacy are its thick, tough stem and rugged, fern-like fronds. Like Silversage and Steelbloom, Dreaming Glory grows primarily in highland, preferring rugged terrain where it will not be trampled. It has been said that the Dreaming Glory sheds some hope on the grim situation in Outland, as it radiates bioluminescent light and a faint warm glow. Those who have had the good fortune to pick the plant themselves report feelings of warmth, invigoration, and an overwhelming sense of well-being at the mere touch of this glorious treasure. Dreaming glory's beautiful, softly golden petals are put to practical use by herbalists, who can use them along with the flower's pollen as an anti-imflammatory, antiseptic salve. The plant's beneficial effects on skin are wide-reaching and well-recognised; tinctures and suspensions are used to control or treat dermatitis, acne, bleeding and irritation. Dreaming glory essential oils are a key component in many of Azeroth's finest beauty creams. The herb also assists in reducing abdominal cramps, constipation and mild spasms. Dosages are as follows: Infusion, tablespoonful, as needed. Distilled, one drop in each eye. Decoction of leaves and stalk, 1-3 fluid ounces. Fluid extract, 1/4 - 1 dram. Dreaming Glory Earthroot AKA Snakeroot A fairly common plant across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. It has a knack for growing along cliff walls and hillsides, and a habit of choking out other plants that surround it for up to several feet. It grows best on rocky, well-drained terrain. Earthroot has sparse, tiny evergreen leaves, but more of value is the thick, woody root that typically protrudes above ground. Due to the plant's habit of growing high on rocky hillsides and cliffs care should be taken while gathering to avoid falling and injury. Take care to maintain secure balance, as the plant can be difficult to pull. Earthroot should not be taken in medicinal doses by individuals with high blood pressure. It is a diuretic and a stimulant. An infusion of the root is used as a remedy for water retention and is highly valued by pregnant women. Taken with large quantities of water it can aid in the treatment of kidney and bladder diseases. Earthroot tea, taken night and morning, is considered excellent for a gouty disposition. A strong decoction is very useful in gravel and stone, and is good against flatulence. It has a pleasant, if strong, flavor, and is often ground to be used as a seasoning-- it is too tough to eat whole. When combined with the volatile oil of the deviate fish Earthroot can stimulate muscle growth, enhance performance, and improve skeletal structure at the expense of potentially dangerous side effects. It can also enhance the properties of Peacebloom. Note: When infusing bring temperature to hot, but not boiling. Boiling will destroy the medicinal compounds. Dosages are as follows: Infusion, taken in wineglass doses. Decoction, 1-4 fluid ounces. Extract of leaves, 1/2 - 1 dram. Earthroot Fadeleaf Fadeleaf is a small evergreen shrub. It does not like sun, and is most easily found in shaded areas. It is covered in an oil that causes significant irritation and temporary blindness if it comes in contact with the eyes, and causes a rash on unprotected skin. Always wear leather gloves if you are harvesting fadeleaf, and take care not to touch the gloves with bare skin. Both wild and domesticated varieties of Fadeleaf share similar medicinal benefits. Once the oil has been cleaned, the plant can be used in a compound to sharpen eyesight, or even to temporarily become invisible. Use fadeleaf, and compounds of fadeleaf, with care-- even a little oil will ruin the compound and may blind the user. Fadeleaf's main use in herbal medicine is for all weaknesses of the eyes that cause shortness of vision. Fadeleaf's centuries of use as a remedy for conjunctivitis and bloodshot eyes is world renown, owing in part to compounds in the herb are anti-inflammatory and antibacterial which significantly speed up the healing process, and also to the herb's own properties that further directly stimulate the healing and regeneration process. Fadeleaf is often combined with local grasses for use in allergies in the area. Fadeleaf also has a seedy past, as it was a common ingredient in blinding powder, particularly the oil. While cheap to make and acquire, the creation process was long and tedious and mistakes could cause the chemist to blind himself. The shelf life potency of the powder was extremely short, and humidity, dampness, and wetness completely ruined it. In the end its weaponized uses were abandoned for safer, easier alternatives. Goldthorn and Khadgar's Whisker significantly boost the effects of fadeleaf, and a concentrated elixir can improve even the best vision. Wild Steelbloom's effects at warding off evil, combined with Fadeleaf extract, can ward off unwanted attention, making the imbiber virtually invisible. Dosages are as follows: For all ailments of the eye, an infusion should be used and the eyes bathed three or four times a day. 3-4 drops infusion in the nostrils for hay fever, as needed. Fluid extract, 1/2 to 1 dram. '' See 'Fadeleaf' Fel Lotus This flower, named for the corruption it has endured by the rampant Fel energies that swarm Outland, is a twisted, barely-recognizable husk of its former beauty. This spiny, shriveled-looking, sickly green flower has grown parasitic, its thorny tendrils entwining nearby flora, its thick, long roots strangling neighboring plant life. Denizens of Outland describe the flower as having once been beautiful and fragrant, something akin to a white lily before its corruption. Fel Lotus retains much of its traditional medicinal use, however, and in its corrupted state it has also gained strong anabolic properties. Traditionally the plant has been used in poultices to quell internal inflammation, specifically in the respiratory tract. It draws blood and fluids out and to the surface, and has also been employed in the treatment of headaches and muscle spasms. The oil extracted from the plant may be used as a strong reliever for chronic pain. Infused with Fel magic, this plant also acts as a strong anabolic stimulant. It encourages circulation, stimulates the adrenal glands, and clears the mind. Fel Lotus also increases ones awareness and perception of magical energies. It is commonly used in potions that help focus and channel these energies, as well as warding potions to protect the imbiber from these energies. ''Dosages are as follows: Fel Lotus should be prepared as an infusion and taken in tablespoonful doses. See Fel Lotus Felweed A somewhat deceptively named plant, for while the plant has been adulterated by the fel magics swirling about its native Outland, the damage and lasting effect has thus far been minimal. With lush, green, fern-like fronds and delicate tendrils curling upward as if reaching for the sky, Felweed very much resembles its original, uncorrupted form, save that it possesses a much brighter color and a magical, luminescent glow. The most notable change has been in its hardiness and adaptability, for like Azerothian ferns, it once grew primarily in shady, temperate locations. It can now be found even in the wastelands of the Hellfire Peninsula. Despite Felweed's medicinal properties it is chiefly used today to draw out and intensify the medicinal effects of other herbs. Due to the plant's heavy concentration of fel magic it is simply unsafe for daily medicinal application and consumption, but when carefully dosed and monitored by a skilled alchemist or physician it may safely be taken in other concoctions. Felweed is sometimes smoked, though this is highly inadvisable. Dosages are as follows: Powdered root, 1-4 drams. Fluid extract, 1-4 drams. Infusion, 3 tablespoonsful. See Felweed Firebloom AKA Fire Lily, Scorpidsting This variety of lily flourishes in hot, arid terrain. It is bright red and orange in color, both leaves and flowers, with spindly, delicate stamens. Firebloom is extremely spicy; in small amounts it can be used as a seasoning, but beware! The pollen and nectar of Firebloom will burn the skin when touched! It is advisable to wear gloves while gathering this herb. It may prove difficult to harvest, as the root runs very deep into the ground to find whatever water it can. This plant may be difficult to cultivate at home, as it does not tolerate direct moisture well. DO NOT WATER! It will oversaturate and suffocate the roots. The plant should be sheltered from precipitation. The plant grows in blistering heat, and will not survive the winter in most climates when cultivated at home. Potions made with Firebloom tend to be rather spicy. The oil may be extracted from the plant for alchemical purposes, and the leftover plant processed and added to red dye, which adds a lustrous shimmer to textiles. Firebloom oil is a key ingredient in rocket fuel. An infusion of Oil of Blackmouth and Firebloom stamens can provide a sense of clarity and focus. By combining Firebloom oil with a magical catalyst one can produce an oil searing hot to the touch, which is commonly applied to weaponry. Firebloom oil interacts with Goldthorn oil by producing potentially explosive effects. It has been CAREFULLY applied to weaponry with interesting results. Dosages are as follows: Infusion in water or milk, up to 3 tablespoonsful. Powdered root, 1/2 dram. Infusion up to 2 fluid ounces. '' See 'Firebloom' Firethorn See 'Firethorn' Flame Cap AKA Burning Bonnet See 'Flame Cap' Fool's Cap See 'Fool's Cap' Frost Lotus 'Frost Lotus' Ghost Mushroom The Ghost Mushroom has its name due to its pale, almost transparent coloration and bioluminescent glow. It originated in the Zangarmarsh region of Outland, but spores were brought over in the First War. These mushrooms can only be found in caves, as they cannot tolerate sunlight. They grow best in no-light conditions and as such can prove difficult to cultivate at home. They are generally considered inedible, but very powerful alchemically, having strong ties to shadows and spirits. They are typically dried, and ground into a fine powder just prior to mixing. The mushrooms are mildly hallucinogenic and can cause feelings of invincibility. Abuse can be dangerous not only to the imbiber, but to those around him once he has detached from reality. However when carefully prepared in small doses by a skilled alchemist these side effects can be beneficial. Ghost Mushroom's psychedelic compounds compliment the fel-devouring properties of Gromsblood, and both herbs have been included in weaponized conconctions to that end. Similar interactions between Ghost Mushroom and Blindweed lead to a mildly effective, albeit limited invulnerability property. Thanks to the mushroom's latent magical properties, the powder can be used for potions that render the drinker invisible for a short time, or enhances their ability to use the power of spirits. The mushrooms can also be powdered and processed into a dye used in high end, rare textiles. ''Dosages are as follows: No dosage instructions. Physician or Alchemist's discretion. See Ghost Mushroom Gloom Weed See Gloom Weed Goldclover AKA Goldleaf A northern relative of the common red clover. The foliage is a golden yellow in color with trifoliate leaves. Flowers grow on stalks and are identified by their spherical, spiky shape and white color. As with other varieties of clover, it is very nutritious and the nectar very sweet. The fluid extract of Goldclover is used as an alterative and antispasmodic. An infusion may with advantage be used in cases of bronchial and whooping-cough. Fomentations and poultices of the herb have been used as local applications to cancerous growths. Dosages are as follows: One part fluid extract to one to two parts water. Infusion, wineglassful taken freely. See Goldclover Golden Lotus See Golden Lotus Golden Sansam AKA Wild Ginseng Golden Sansam is a relatively rare, extremely powerful herb, known to some cultures as the cure-all root. It can take up to six years to fully mature, and is easy to over-harvest. The above-ground leaves look much like the leaves of a carrot and blend in very well with background foliage. Underneath, the root is pointed, somewhat rounded, and the flesh beneath the gold skin is white and somewhat dry. The root is edible and tastes something like a vaguely spicy carrot. Golden Sansam has incredible healing and restorative properties that fully live up to the plant's reputation. Dried and ground, it can significantly bolster the immune system, increase pain tolerance, or applied topically to wounds to stimulate the healing process. Golden Sansam oil is used in many perfumes, as well as in cooking. Dosages are as follows: Infusion taken in wineglass doses as needed. Decoction of root, 2-4 ounces in one quart water reduced to a pint, taken in 1-2 tablespoonsful as needed. Fluid extract, 1-2 drams as needed. See Golden Sansam Goldthorn This thorny, dry plant grows in full or partial sunlight, often growing as a veritable golden crown atop hillsides. The plant resembles a stump nestled within spindly, thorny vines. The base and vines consist of a thick, fleshy outer layer and a soft, gel-like interior. The spines are not particularly sharp, no special equipment is needed to harvest save a sharp pair of loppers. Brambles up to one foot long may be removed from the plant without causing damage. The best time of day for cutting goldthorn brambles is mid afternoon, when the plant has moved a maximum amount of sap into the bramble stems. Due to the plant's many medicinal applications it was once over-harvested. Domesticated varieties were produced, though selective breeding for more rapid growth has caused domesticated varieties to lose much of their medicinal potency. As such wild Goldthorn is still highly valued. Goldthorn is most popularly enjoyed in tea, either hot or cold. It's known for its pleasant, fresh taste and invigorating properties. Goldthorn is a stimulant. Goldthorn gel is soothing, anti-inflammatory, antibacterial, and stimulates skin regeneration. It is a popular burn remedy. The thick juice from a broken bramble of goldthorn may be rubbed on the skin as a beauty treatment to nourish the skin and diminish wrinkles. Wash the face with hot water and vinegar, then rub on the goldthorn juice and allow to remain on skin all night. Goldthorn brings cooling relief to fleabites, reducing itching and scratching, minor burns and rashes. Goldthorn has stimulant properties as well. Goldthorn oil combined with powdered Blindweed bulb has arcane-enhancing and awareness effects. In a correct preparation of oil-free powdered Fadeleaf, Goldthorn can help increase vision even beyond one's normal level. A chemical reaction between Goldthorn juice and powdered Stranglekelp, Steelbloom, or Sungrass produces a powerful stimulant. Goldthorn reacts very strongly with the mineral Mithril. The chemical compound that maintains the gelatinous structure of the plant's interior can be combined with powdered Mithril ore into a very strong lacquer, commonly used to reinforce heavy armor, though the conconction takes weeks to fully set and cure. The gel should be mixed with sufficient fluid to render a liquid and distilled to isolate this compound. Failure to distill and isolate may seriously compromise the integrity of the final product. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 5-30 drops. Powdered extract, 1-5 grains. Decoction of bark, 1/2 - 2 ounces. Tincture - 1/4 - 2 drams. Goldthorn may be taken in recommended doses every hour. See Goldthorn Grave Moss As its name implies, Grave Moss is usually found around grave sites. This bright green moss grows in nitrate-rich environments and thrives on decaying organic matter. The plant actually feeds on necromantic energies, which if left to float freely around could very well encourage the dead to rise. It is easily recognizable as a bright green velvety sheet of fine creep moss. A potentially disgusting plant to harvest, and disturbing the dead can be outright dangerous, but the rewards are well worth it. Grave Moss is a very strong gland stimulant. It was once used to treat skin problems, digestion, and infections. It is most often combined with other herbs (Bloodthistle, Nightmare Vine, or Ghost Mushroom). Alone it is very powerful and very toxic, and should be used with extreme caution, as well as in extremely small dosages. Do not use this herb without the proper guidance from a skilled alchemist! Grave Moss possesses latent shadow elemental properties due to its feeding on and retention of necromantic energy and general proximity to death and decay. Distilling can bring them out and they can be used to enhance one's awareness of shadowy magics. Dosages are as follows: Powdered, 1-2 grains. Fluid extract, 1-3 drops. Tincture, 5-15 drops. Infusion, 10-20 drops. See Grave Moss Green Tea Leaf See Green Tea Leaf Gromsblood Named for the orc Grom Hellscream, this spry, leafy plant grows in areas affected by fel taint; its leaves start out green and reddish brown as they grow and absorb the demonic energy around them. Some theorize this plant actually works to cleanse the affected lands by drawing out the fel, and are experimenting with this thesis in mind. The plant is easily mistaken for being dead. The plant grows well in poor soil, sandy ground, and tainted environments. Gromsblood is extremely potent, and can be used in elixirs that increase physical strength, or as an anti-demonic reagent. However, even when correctly prepared the leaves cannot be entirely cleansed of the fel taint. Therefore, products of Gromsblood should be used sparingly and with great caution. Gromsblood has strong anabolic properties, and coupled with fel taint can be exceptionally helpful or exceptionally harmful. Gromsblood should not under any circumstances be processed by anyone save skilled herbalists and alchemists. Gromsblood potion acts as an anabolic performance enhancer. The addition of Sorrowmoss is highly advised, and provides a happy medium between performance and personal safety and health, and the further benefit of chemical reaction leading to regenerative properties. A concentrated dosage of Gromsblood potion allows the imbiber to feel the presence of demonic entities. Its fel-devouring properties are complimented by the false bravado and foolhardy bravery provided by Ghost Mushroom, Sorrowmoss, and other mind-altering substances, but such a combination should never be attempted without direct supervision of a skilled physician and alchemist. Dosages are as follows: Gromsblood should be prepared as an infusion and taken in teaspoonful doses. See Gromsblood Hearblossom See Heartblossom Icecap See Icecap Icethorn See Icethorn Khadgar's Whisker Named after the famous Archmage. Khadgar's Whisker is a sparse, grassy plant that grows in clumps in shaded areas. The plant starts with a deep green base that fades to yellow as it grows. This plant is exceptionally common and in many farming communities is regarded as an invasive weed. It isn't particularly edible, it tastes like grass. It's easy to dismiss this weed as it has no medicinal or magical properties specifically of its own. However, oils from the roots, stems, and blades are very effective in boosting the potency of many other alchemical compounds. The oil from the grass blades also proves an effective insect repellant. Khadgar's Whisker is typically pressed and the oil reserved. The remains of the plant may be discarded or fed to livestock. Dosages are as follows: No specific instructions, plant has no direct medicinal value. See Khadgar's Whisker Kingsblood A small shrub with pale pink-purple flowers, Kingsblood favors the flat areas of fields and plains. It is so named because it is said that it primarily grows where the blood of kings has been spilled. Whether true or not, you can mostly find them on the flat, windswept plains of the Arathi Highland. Kingsblood root has been a long esteemed remedy for coughs and colds. For centuries kingsblood has been traditionally a reliable liver and digestive remedy. The plant has also been used to reduce fevers and treat parasitic diseases. This is one of the bitter herbs often given to young children safely. Herbalists also recommended it as an antidote for poisons and for "mad dogge biting". It should be noted, large doses act as a laxative, and as much as five cups of the tea could disturb heart rhythm. For treatment of gastrointestinal upset, it is important to take the tea thirty minutes before eating. The flowers are said to be a potent aphrodisiac. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 1/2 - 1 dram. Decoction of roots, 2-4 drams. Powdered, 5 to 15 grains. See Kingsblood Lichbloom See Lichbloom Liferoot Found near fresh water, liferoot is often mistaken for earthroot. Aside from the different habitat, liferoot has a thinner skin, and its crisp, jucy flesh is white or cream in color, rather than brown. The leaves are also broader and not evergreen. The plant grows best in swampy environments. Liferoot is nutritious and good to eat, and nullifies toxins when consumed, or dried, powdered, and applied directly to a wound. It is a fairly common dietary staple and is known to boost the body's ability to expel toxins. A potion derived from Liferoot and Stranglekelp is often included in meals at high profile gatherings in which fear of poison is a very real threat. The effects of instant poisons that act by triggering respiratory distress and asphyxiation can be weakened or negated. For medicinal purposes Liferoot is best combined with other adaptogens, like Peacebloom, Silverleaf or Earthroot, Mageroyal, or Arthas' Tears, to increase its effectiveness. The dried root is often brewed into tea, or made into tinctures. In traditional folk medicine, liferoot is considered good for vital energy, used to combat sleeplessness with many soothing dreams. An essential oil derived from Liferoot may also be boiled down with sugar or honey to produce a popular, tasty hard candy. Liferoot has mildly hallucinogenic effects in very large quantities or potent distillations. Dosages are as follows: Decoction of 1/2 ounce fresh, bruised leaves, boiled in tea or soup, taken as needed. Fluid extract, 10-20 drops. Infusion of flesh, teacupful taken freely. See Liferoot Mageroyal Mageroyal is a common variety of Rosemary. The plant is characterized by its unusually high mana concentration, and is thus a popular herb among the Mages of Azeroth. Mageroyal is most easily identified by its open pink flowers. Its leaves give off a much sweeter aroma than common Rosemary, and the flavor is significantly mild in comparison. Due to its lighter, more delicate flavor it is often used in cooking. Mageroyal most commonly grows in open plains and does best in direct sunlight. It is most prevalent in Westfall and the Barrens of Kalimdor. Mageroyal is most commonly known for its magical properties. While not as powerful as Bloodthistle in this regard, it is most certainly not nearly as risky and is not known to be habit forming and there are no known ill effects other than the occasional allergic reaction. The magically inclined have relied on Mageroyal to aid in spellcasting and rejuvenation of mana reserves, and may provide a potentially safe alternative to the use of Bloodthistle for a similar purpose. The roots contain the highest concentration of arcane properties, best obtained by pressing for juice. The pressed roots can be dried and further processed. An essential oil derived from Mageroyal is used to treat stomach and nervous problems, as well as headaches. Mageroyal may also be applied externally as a spirit in hair-lotions, for its odor and effect in stimulating the hair-bulbs to renewed activity and preventing premature baldness. An infusion of the dried plant (both leaves and flowers) used when cold, makes one of the best hairwashes known. It forms an effective remedy for the prevention of dandruff. The stimulant effect of Swiftthistle increases the potency of potions and tinctures derived from Mageroyal. Mageroyal boosts the resistance-boosting properties of Wild Steelbloom. Dosages are as follows: Tincture, place 1 1/2 lbs of fresh Mageroyal flowers in full bloom into 1 gallon alcohol, allow to stand four days, then distill, apply topically. Infusion of fresh herb in white wine over four days may be taken in wineglass doses. Mageroyal Tea, bruise fresh-cut Mageroyal tips and bruise them, steep in hot water and add sugar to taste. Dried Mageroyal or Common Rosemary may be added to pipeweed to alleviate respiratory conditions. Oil, 3 drops. Tincture, 5-20 drops. See Mageroyal Mana Thistle See Mana Thistle Mountain Silversage As the name suggests, this bush grows high in the mountains, and is often clinging to the sides of sheer cliffs. Silversage is sometimes confused for a similar but unrelated plant, Silverleaf, due to the coloration. However there are differences. Silversage is shorter, prefers direct or partial sunlight, and typically prefers arid climates, though some varieties do grow in moist, temperate regions. The leaves are larger, longer, and distincly 'fuzzy'. Silversage has antiseptic, stimulant, and tonic properties. Infusion can be used as a fine mouthwash for all manner of mouth and throat disease. Dosages are as follows: Mouthwash, with 1/2 pint vinegar and 1/2 pint water poured over 1 ounce dried leaves. Infusion, half an ounce of fresh Sage leaves, 1 ounce of sugar, the juice of 1 lemon, or 1/4 ounce of grated rind, are infused in a quart of boiling water and strained off after half an hour, teacup doses, taken freely. Essential Oil, 1-3 drops taken 3 times daily for rheumatism and depression. For hysteria, mania, or hyperactivity, soak the following in warm water for 14 days: 2 ounces of dried Silversage leaves and flowers, 1 ounce Chamomile flowers, 1/2 ounce Bruiseweed root, 2 drams of bruised Caraway and Coriander seeds, 3 drams of bruised Peacebloom leaves, and 2 pints of high-proof alcohol, then filter and dilute with double quantity of water - a wineglassful being the dose. See Mountain Silversage Netherbloom See Netherbloom Nightmare Vine See Nightmare Vine Peacebloom AKA Mayweed, Field Daisy Peacebloom is a variety of the common daisy, with delicate white flowers with yellow at the center and long stems with several long leaves around its base. The name 'Peacebloom' comes from the belief that it won't bloom where there has been conflict. This is of course untrue. The name is also attributed to the plant's calming properties. Peacebloom grows best in open, sunny areas. The leaves may be used as a garnish and young ladies often weave the flowers into their hair. Peacebloom has many medicinal uses. It has anti-inflammatory properties, and can reduce bruising, swelling, and can ease pain. It is safe to use during pregnancy and is known to ease pregnancy-related discomfort and mood swings. It is most commonly taken as tea for headaches or to calm the nerves. Peacebloom may also be rendered into a salve for cuts and abrasions, as it encourages healing. Combined with Earthroot it provides a safer, albeit less effective alternative to a Deviate Oil and Earthroot mixture--enhancing pain tolerance and musculoskeletal performance to a lesser degree but without the serious side effects. Dosages are as follows: As a tonic it is a suitable substitute for Chamomile, and is prepared in the same manner and taken as tea. Cold poultice for swelling and stings. Infusion, 1/2-2 ounces taken 3 times a day. Fluid extract, 1/2 - 1 dram. Fomentation, sachets loosely stuffed with fresh flowers and steeped in boiling water. A decoction of 10 parts chamomile, 5 parts poppy heads, and 100 parts distilled water to treat abscess. See Peacebloom Purple Lotus Easily the most common variety of lotus, recognizable by its distinct purple, fleshy pod, and dark spines. Purple Lotus may be accompanied by the ropy filaments of its usual symbiotic companion, Wildvine. The flower is easily identified by delicate, purple petals and a fragrant, yellow center. These plants often grow around the ruins of ancient troll or Kal'dorei settlements, as both races have historically cultivated them for medicinal and spiritual purposes. Purple lotus is said to bring visions and sleep, and can indeed be used in alchemy to either encourage a waking dream, or a dreamless, peaceful sleep. The essence of this purple-blue flower is used to stimulate the circulation and enhance sexual vigour; it promotes feelings of euphoria and warmth when prepared as a tea, which is thick and golden, or smoked as dried petals. An extract, consumed a few drops daily, is thought to be a general tonic for good health, and the purple lotus also lends itself to a delightful perfume. Dosages are as follows: Infusion, taken in 1/2 wineglass dose. Liquid extract, one drop three times per day. See Purple Lotus Ragveil See Ragveil Rain Poppy See Rain Poppy Shimmerweed See Shimmerweed Silkweed See Silkweed Silverleaf Silverleaf is a thick shrub and owes its name to the silvery color of a mature plant. It grows in shade, particularly in woodlands around the base of trees. The flowers and berries are small and silvery-blue. New plants and seasonal growth begin green in color and change color gradually over the growth season. Silverleaf is more prevalent in northern Kalimdor. Silverleaf has a catalyst property that, when combined with other herbs, increases the medicinal properties of that plant. It is commonly added to peacebloom in medicinal teas. Silverleaf has anti-inflammatory properties and is used most often to treat congestion caused by the common cold. It can be applied topically as well to relieve itching, inflammation, and pain associated with insect bites, poisonous plants, pox lesions, and minor scrapes and bruises. Concentrated doses are used to treat arthritis. Silverleaf may also reduce fever and jaundice. Dosages are as follows: Silverleaf is typically taken in infusion, either cold or as tea. Extract or decoction may be used when concentrated doses are needed. Cold poultice for insect stings, minor injuries, or pox lesions. See Silverleaf Snow Lily See Snow Lily Sorrowmoss A lily. See Sorrowmoss Stormvine See Stormvine Stranglekelp AKA Tangleweed, Naga's Snare One of the more dangerous plants on Azeroth, Stranglekelp is a green kelp that grows underwater along most coastlines in shallow waters. Its distinctive flowers do not bloom. Stranglekelp gets its name from two sources--its prevalence around Stranglethorn Vale, and its tendency to ensnare and drown wildlife or careless herbalists. Great care should be taken to avoid tangling oneself. Stranglekelp leaves are considered a delicacy in some coastal regions, although its strong, earthy, green flavor is something of an acquired taste. Its vines are also sometimes dried and used as ropes. Stranglekelp is renowned for its strong healing powers. Stranglekelp is considered one of the best herbs for treating respiratory conditions such as asthma and bronchitis. It combats fever and improves circulation as well as lowering inflammation, making it a popular remedy for arthritis and other joint maladies. Many apothecaries believe that stranglekelp can aid in the treatment of colic, measles and pneumonia, making it indispensable. The plant can be smoked for its respiratory benefits, or chewed to induce vomiting (invaluable in cases where poison has been ingested). It is burned to ward off some insects. Stranglekelp also has various other properties brought out when combined with other agents. Combine with Goldthorn to produce a powerful stimulant. Combine with Wild Steelbloom to significantly increase pain tolerance. Combone with Oil of Blackmouth can slow breathing significantly with little to no side effect, and concentrated mixtures can render one capable of underweater breathing for a time. Combine the stimulant effects of Stranglekelp with the Mana-regenerative effects of Mageroyal to produce a strong regenerative tonic valued among mages. Dosages are as follows: Powdered extract, 3-10 grains, and may be taken with wintersbite to reduce swelling and water retention. Liquid extract, 1-2 drams. Decoction, 2 fluid ounces, three times daily. Infusion, one wineglassful. See Stranglekelp Sungrass AKA Maiden Grass, Morning Light, Evergold A thin, stiff grass that grows in sunny areas; the leaves are sharp enough to leave thin, stinging cuts on the hands, so using gloves when harvesting it is recommended. It is a bright yellow-green in color, and grows in sparse clumps. Sungrass is most often used to preserve foods and potions-- its essence prevents or discourages rot for a time-- and can also be used in a poultice to prevent necrosis from setting into a wound. Fresh, tender sungrass shoots can also be eaten; they have a lemony acid tang to them. Sungrass can also be smoked, and many find the warm, citrusy smell pleasing. Dosages are as follows: Poultice or Fomentation, chop up and grind dried or fresh Sungrass with millstone or mortar and pestle and rub directly onto wound or abscess several times daily. Inclusion of Peacebloom or Silverleaf is common. See Sungrass Swiftthistle AKA Ironhead, Bullweed, Stinging Thistle A parasitic plant that specifically infests Mageroyal and Briarthorn. As with Briarthorn, care should be taken prior to harvesting--WEAR GLOVES! The plant consists of long, spiny leaves, a viny stalk covered in more spines, and yellow or purple flowers with sharp spines protecting their delicate interiors. Swiftthistle is a very sugary plant, very sweet in taste, and can provide a short boost of energy when made into a tea. The sticky substance inside the plant's stalk can be used to soothe burns. Due to its relative difficulty in locating and harvesting, Swiftthistle is a rather valuable commodity. Swiftthistle is known not only for its energizing properties. It is a general stimulant, and taken in smaller doses can improve alertness. Cold infusions in smaller draughts are valuable in regaining energy and helping with conditions of the stomach. Swiftthistle can also be taken to improve appetite. It is commonly drank as a tea for a morning pick-me-up, and stronger concentrations can keep one awake and alert hours longer than one might normally experience. However, strong concentrations of Swiftthistle are hard on the heart and sleep deprivation will catch up. Frequent abuse of this stimulant can be dangerous. There is some speculation that Swiftthistle and Bloodthistle are closely related, the latter being a possibly tainted variety of the former. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 1/2 - 1 dram. Fresh leaves may be eaten in salad, be sure to remove spines. Powdered leaf, 1 dram added to wine daily. Juice, one wineglassful daily. Infusion, one wineglassful taken freely. See Swiftthistle Talandra's Rose See Talandra's Rose Terocone Similar to pine cones in that they are seed pods of a sort that grow on the giant conifers of Terokkar Forest in Outland. The Arakkoa bird people believe them to be blessed by their god, Terokk, and are held quite sacred. They are a bright bluish color and slightly bioluminescent. Other than color and size--for they are very large--Terocones resemble any other pine cone, a woody cone covered in thick plates or scales, each containing a nut. When the nuts are developed and mature the cone drops to the ground. Terocone nuts have mild stimulant and strong tonic effects. They impart alertness as well as a strong sense of well being and self-confidence. In sufficient amount they provide a calm sense of clarity. They are considered a delicacy among the Arakkoa, though the nuts can be quite tough and must be cooked prior to consumption. The oil may be applied externally for treatment of chronic itch or rash. Dosages are as follows: Infusion of alcohol, 2-10 drops. Infusion of water, 1-2 teasponsful. Syrup or decoction, 1 dram. These dosages may be taken up to 6 times per day. See Terocone Tiger Lily Tiger Lily See Tiger Lily Twilight Jasmine Jasmine. See Twlight Jasmine Whiptail AKA Cattail, Bulrush See Whiptail Wild Steelbloom AKA Goathead, Bullweed, Puncturevine Wild Steelbloom tests the creativity and daring of herbalists, often growing on steep hills and making it a real challenge to get to. A pretty shrub with pale steel colored blossoms, it differs from its tamed counterpart by retaining its hardness and alchemical value. Care should be taken when picking it, as the petals and leaves possess sharp spines and have been known to cause serious injury to unprotected flesh. Wild and domestic steelbloom have long been believed to ward against evil. It is a commonly planted at the edges of property in the hopes that the old superstition holds true, and its leaves can be rendered into an effective potion that wards against magic. The main role of wild steelbloom lies in its anabolic properties. It acts as a muscle stimulant and pain reliever. It has been shown effective in athletic training and development of warriors and paladins. Wild steelbloom has also demonstrated to possess antisceptic properties as well, and may be used internally and externally to treat infections such as influenza, bronchitis, and the common cold. Interesting interaction noted when processed with Fadeleaf--there is a chemical reaction that triggers latent magical properties within the Fadeleaf, a plant with an already shady past. Magical applications of this mixture have been used to render the imbiber temporarily invisible. As always, Fadeleaf should be completely stripped of its external oil. Steelbloom enhances the stimulant properties of Swiftthistle. Dosages are as follows: Powdered root, 1-4 drams. Fluid extract, 1-4 drams. Tincture, 5-20 drops. Infusion, 3 tablespoonfuls. See Wild Steelbloom Wildvine AKA Stinkvine, Skunkweed This ropy, fibrous, creeping vine is often found symbiotically entwined around Purple Lotus. Its flowers are similar in appearance to Kingsblood, though they are smaller and sparse. Wildvine is most notable for the offensive odor released when bruised, and the plant is rejected by most grazing beasts. The innards of the plant consist of long, thin, durable strands that may be removed, cleaned, dyed, and used in textiles, either as thread or for weaving into cloth. It is an effective treatment for anxiety and nerves, as well as insomnia, but is unpopular with more modern hebalists (and their customers!) due to its particularly unpleasant taste and smell. It can also be applied externally as an astringent on oozing or irritated wounds. With the right knowledge wildvine is a potent antivenom for some snake and insect bites, but its rarity and need for freshness limit its potential applications. However a good herbalist, physician, or alchemist should know when Wildvine is best suited. Dosage instructions: Wildvine is taken medicinally as liquid extract, 1-5 drops 3 times daily. It may be applied to poultices and fomentations, or applied directly to wounds or venemous bites. See Wildvine Wintersbite Easily one of the more valuable herbs due to its rarity, Wintersbite can only be found in the Alterac Mountains, specifically in the Ruins of Alterac. It's a hardy plant, surviving the fall of the kingdom. It's a shrub, with green stems and bright yellow flowers. The only danger is getting around the Ogres that inhabit the ruins- care should be taken whenever you go hunting for it. Wintersbite suffered from massive over-harvesting during the war in Northrend to the point of near extinction. Botanists are, however, looking into alternatives, including the Dragon's Teeth plant. Cooks have already produced suitable confectionary substitutes to traditional Wintersbite Marshmallows. Preserved stores may still be readily available from remote or obscure alchemical suppliers or lingering, forgotten, in pantries and root cellars. The leaves of wintersbite can be used to treat inflammation in the digestive tract, including ulcers. It addresses the causes of dry cough and can assist with the symptoms of asthma and bronchitis. The root is used externally to minimise skin inflammation, boils, burns and wounds. Wintersbite is also a good moisturiser, strengthening and softening the skin, sought after for its 'anti-aging' properties. When applied to hair during rinsing it has a conditioning and detangling effect. An extract from the wintersbite root is traditionally used in making sweet marshmallow treats. Dosages are as follows: Fluid extract, 1/2 - 2 drams taken freely. See Wintersbite See also * User:Eveshka/A Medicinal Guide to Azerothian and Outland Herbs Sources A Guide To Herbs by Baril Kerberos @ Moon Guard Wiki Category:Roleplaying Category:World of Warcraft herbalism crafted items